Cherry Flavoured Innocence
by girl-w-the-bad-reputation
Summary: Jenny was not your tyical Soc.She had a complicated past. Dally was your typical Greaser untill she brought out the best in him. See how it unfolds.
1. Chapter One

Dallys POV

*cue song: Roxy Roller by Nick Gilder

I was at the Nightly Double with Sodapop trying to pick up some chics. He was yammering away with some blonde greaser, while I kept striking out. I took a seat next to Soda trying to actually pay attention to the movie. It sucked. The movie was about some kids who went on a road trip across Europe. Just when I was about to lose hope, I saw a cherry red bug convertible.

Cue song: Roxy Roller by Nick Gilder

Inside of the small car was a girl who looked about 16 or 17 with brown hair that shined red under the light. She had a lolipop in her mouth, just to tease all of the guys out of her league. I would of course fall under that category. She was a Soc and I'm a Greaser. It's not that often a Soc even wants to be seen next to a Greaser. Oh well, what have I got to lose? I thought to myself. I got up and walked over to her bug.

"Looking for some company?", I asked her trying to break the ice.

"Sure, why do you know somebody?", she teased.

I had a feeling this girl would piss me off.

"Very funny, Soc", I spat

All of a sudden she got very defensive " Don't call me that! I've never done anything so awful to earn a label like that!"' she argued

"jeez, I didn't realize how sensitive you were"' I told her raising my hands I. The air innocently.

"I'm not a Soc. Nor will I ever be, ya dig?", she asked me my own catchphrase.

"yeah, yeah, whatever Soc."' I said walking back to Soda.

"dude, did you really just try to pick up Jenny Curran?"' Soda asked me

"Who?", I was clueless. Who on earth is Jenny Curran?

"That girl over there in the bug. That's Jenny Curran.", Soda exlplained.

"what's her story? I mean what's to special about her? She got all pissy when I called her a Soc, usually it'd be the opposite.", I said

"she aint a Soc. Her family's just loaded. Her family and her always donate to charities anonomysly and I always see her volunteering at the soup kitchen. All the Socs hate her because she is actually respectful to people."' Soda explained

"Wow, how come I've never heard of her?" I asked

"dal, soup kitchens or charities aren't your usual hangout", Sod teased.

"yeah, you're right", I laughed, "aww shoot, I think she's reall tuff. She's a ball of fire with a pair of balls." I told Soda

"whatever floats your boat man..." Soda told me

"Shut up, you know what I mean." I shoved him."where can I find her again?"

"dang Dally, I've never seen you so caught up with a chic. Whatever, I think she goes to high school with Ponyboy.", Sodapop told me

"I could pick her up from school one morning and show her a good time.", I thought out loud.

"good luck!", Soda laughed. "she may look like a tough girl, but o the inside she's a goody two shoes.", Soda warned me

"I can break her shield.", I thought out loud again.

I woke up tangled it my sheets. I looked to my clock and it read: 10:48. SHIT! I was late! She was probably In the middle of a class. I threw on the closest shirt I could find. A white tee shirt. On my way out, I grabbed my Jean jacket and pulled out of my driveway with my cheap car. I'm sure shell be reeeaaal impressed by this...

"uh, I'm Jenny Curran's brother. I'm picking her up for her doctors appointment.", I lied to the secretary.

"one moment", she said skeptically. "she's I. Homers geometry right now, you can go get her."

"right, thanks", I said taking off looking for a geometry room. Once I found it, I barged in. The teacher looked at me with daggers, knowing I was a Greaser.

"Can I help you?" he asked impatiently.

"yeah, I'm here to pick up my sister Jenny for her doctors appoitment.". I said looking at her hoping shed catch on.

"shoot! That was today? Well you could have told me this morning!", she said playing along.

"let's go", I said

"wait, are you sure he-". The teacher protested, but t was too late. We were runnig towards my car and hopped in.

"thankyou soo much!", she said taking a deep sigh.

"yeah don't mention it." I said. "So, how about I take you out and show you how us greasers have a good time?", I asked

She just laughed at this. Damn it. She probably thinks shes way better than me and doesn't need some greaser to show her a good time.

"What's so funny?", I said in a shallow voice. I was pissed and I wanted her to know.

"I'm flattered, but you don't even know my name.", she said looking at me.

"Jenny Curran.", I said

"yeah, and your Dallas Winston" , she told me, with a hint of sadness in her voice. I decided to ignore it.

"So, now that we know each other, let's bounce.", I offered.

"Kay", was all she said


	2. Chapter 2

I was in Dally FREAKING Winston's car! God, how did this even happen? I never thought Dallas would take any interest in me whatsoever because he thought I was a Soc. I am NOTHING like those stuck up brats!

"you look pensive, what's up?", Dally asked as we drove away from the school.

"Woah, quite the vocabulary Greaser!", I teased.

I saw Dally's knuckles turn white from gripping the steering wheel. He stopped the car in the middle of the barren road.

"Listen princess, people other than Soc's have feelings too! If were gonna get along, you need to consider this.", he told me

"I'm sorry, I was kidding, but I'm sorry you were offended.", I began to explain

"hey, I don't get offend-", but I cut him off.

"Hear me out! I am no Soc ya dig? I am just me. I would never hurt anybody innocent. I hate the Soc's and they hate me. I hope you can respect that.", I said.

Dally was dumbfounded. He just stared at me. Finally, he began to speak, "You're alright."

"So where are you taking me today?", I asked

"Uhhh, it's a surprise.", he said smiling

When we reached our destination, we pulled up to a lake. Hmm. Okay, what on earth would we be doing at a lake?

"Okay, I'm still confused.", I told Dally

"We're swimming", he said getting out of the car.

He was ahead of me, so I had to jog to catch up with him at the lake.

"Jenny, this is Two-Bit and Steve.", Dally said cooly, while lighting a cigarette.

"Hey", was all I said to them. I was still confused about how we'd swim.

All of a sudden Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally were stripping to just boxer shorts. Shit, they expected me to strip too. I chose the wrong day to wear my new bra. Not that I worried about it getting ruined, I couldn't care less. But, Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit would see it. It was black, lacy and had red cherries on it. My underwear matched. Oh well, I thought, starting to strip. As soon as I was down to my bra and underwear, I ran off the dock and dove into the water. I looked back to find all three boys dumbfounded. I know I'm only in underwear, but from what I heard about them, they're used to seeing a girl like this. I looked around,and realized something. My underwear was thong. Not even the Greaser girls wear thongs because they were considered "improper", but I thought what the heck. Trying to change the subject I yelled back to them "You boys coming in?"

"Oh we'll be coming alright!", Two-Bit yelled before Dally punched him in the arm telling him to knock it off.

Dally's POV

Oh my god, Jenny was wearing a THONG! I watched as she ran, her red hair shining in the sun, curling in perfect ringlets that bounced, along with other parts of her body, as she ran to dive into the water. She was so gracefull and innocent, until I saw the thong.

"Hey, you guys neeeeed to go now!", I told Two Bit and Steve.

"Ohhhh you want some "alone time" with the broad?", Two Bit asked

"Shut up! Just leave, you're making me sick!", I yelled at them. They ran away so I could swim with Jenny.

I dove into the water and shook my hair out, getting water in Jenny's face. She laughed and then splashed me. I reached for her and held her, swimming. As I held her in my arms, I noticed something right above her pelvis.

"What's that?", I asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"Hmm?", She said not fully aware of the situation. She then, suddenly became aware. "Oh, Shit, um nothing.", She said starting to swim away. I grabbed her again.

"Hey, you can tell me.", I said looking her in the eyes

She looked around to see if anybody was watching. "It's a tattoo.", she said. She released her hand from her pelvis where she was trying to hide the tattoo. It was two red cherries attached at the stem. The tattoo of the cherry only made me think of her cherry and if it were popped. Mmm. I looked at her and she looked like a goddess. Hell, I could take her there and then if I wanted. I felt my member twitch. I looked her in the eyes. What happened to the girl I thought was so innocent? She had a tattoo! Not that I didn't have any, I had several, some I even got in jail, but I was wrong about her. I am going to love this girl. Hold on, did I just think of the word love? No, no girl can tie Dallas Winston down. The voice in my head that tells me I don't love when I'm with a girl is starting to fade with Jenny. Oh God, I think I do love her. I started to lean down to her face.

"Dally! Buck needs extra help! Get your ass over there now!", Steve yelled.

"Son of a bitch Steve! Shut up!" I was pissed. I could have made my move on Jenny, when that idiot arrived and ruined everything.

"We'd better get going", I said disappointed.

"Okay", Jenny simply said

Jenny's POV

Dally was holding me in the water and I showed him my tattoo. He looked me up and down. His eyes glassed over and he looked hungry. Did he like me? I could feel something againt my leg move. Oh my God, I think I was turning him on. He started to lean down, looking straight in my eyes when-

"Dally! Buck needs extra help! Get your ass over there now!", Steve yelled from the shore.

"Song of a Bitch Steve!", Dally yelled frusterated.

We came out of the water and put our clothes back on. We hopped in his car and drove back to what I guessed was Bucks's.

"So, who's Buck?", I asked curious.

"He rents me out a room, as long as I work at his bar a few days a week.", Dally explained

"Oh cool.", I said

When we got home, Dally led me up a staircase and into a room. It was pretty simple. A king sized bed, a dresser and it was full of empty beer bottles and cigarette butts.

"Hey, can I take a shower?", I asked him.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Uhm, here let me get you some clean clothes.", he said rummaging through the drawers of hid dresser. He tossed me a plain tee with the sleeves cut off and a pair of his jeans. I went inside the shower and let the hot water hit my body. I always loved taking showers. I felt like you could just escape. Without thinking, I just started singing.

"Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch me here? Yeah?", I sang.

I finished up my shower and turned the foccet off. I pulled the curtains back and to my surprise, I saw Dally. He was shirtless and had a pair of ripped jeans on. Oh yeah, I forgot, he was peeing! I looked down and saw what I didn't want to see for a loooooong time.

"HOLY SHIT! Dally warn a girl won't ya!" I yelled, pulling the curtain back

"Relax, I didn't see nothing!", He laughed

"But I did", I mumbled

"Oh yeah? How'd you like it?", I guess I didn't say it as quietly as I thought.

"LEAVE THIS ROOM!", I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

After Dally got out, I dried myself off and shook out my hair. I put on the cut offs and his shirt. It was really big on me, so I tied the bottom in a knot. (something I do IRL) I walked back to Dally's room, to find sitting on his bed taking a drag from a cigarette.

"So, I gotta work a few shifts, but you can stay up here and chill if you want.", Dally told me

"hey, I can help.", I suggested.

He raised his eyebrow at this. "Ever wait on tables?", he asked me

"Nope, but how hard can it be?", I challenged

"Alright then, Buck will set you up.", He said taking my hand and guiding me downstairs to the pub part of Buck's.

"Buck, this is Jenny. Set her up for waiting tables", Dally said, jumping over the bar and putting on an apron.

"Sure thing Dal!", he said "Hey, I'm Buck", he said outreaching a hand

"Jenny", I said shaking it

"So, you Dally's girl of the day?", he asked laughing.

I laughed, hiding the pain on the inside. "No, just a friend", I told him.

"Oh yeah? How'd you meet?", he asked me

"Well, we both happened to be in Raj's(convenient store) and wanted some free soda. While we tried to steal em, we got caught. Dal held him while I punched. It was a great time, you had to be there.", I said with a straight face. He just gawked at me.

"Shit, I thought he was done with those types of crimes!:, Buck whispered to himself

"Dude, chill in just pulling your chain." I said with a laugh

Buck started laughing, liking my joke. "Hey Dal! If you got any brains what so ever, you'd snatch this lady up before I do! She's perfect for ya!", Buck yelled toward the bar.

"Oh I ain't no lady", I said laughing

"Sure ya are!", Dally yelled back.

I spent the whole night waiting tables. Some customers were friendly, while others were too friendly or too grumpy. After everybody left, we sat around the bar, just talking.

"Thanks Dal, couldn't have handled that dinner rush without you and the lady.", Buck said

"She has a name", Dally said gruffly

Buck raised his hands in the air innocently "Sorry. Miss Jenny, thanks"

"No problem", I said smiling.

"You two want anything to drink? Y'all deserve it!"Buck offered

"Just give me a beer", Dally said

"Shirly temple?", I asked. Dally laughed at this

"What?", I asked

"More cherries.", he simply stated. I ignored it

When our drinks came to us, I took the stem of the cherry and put it in my mouth

"Time me." I said

"What on Ear-" Dally started

"Just time me", I repeated

"uhh alright? One….two…three….",

He got all the way up to eight until I took the stem out of my mouth and it was in a full knot.

"HA! Personal best! I usually get a 12 or 13", I said

"Lemme try", Dally said taking the stem out of my hand and untying it himself. He put it in his mouth, but after 20 seconds of him contorting his face, desperately trying to tie a knot with his tongue, I gave up on him

"What gives?", he said after I stopped timing.

"Face it, you suck", I laughed

"Whatever."

I yawned. I was exhausted.

"Hey, can I sleepover? My parents are away on business and my friend and I got in a fight. I was suppost to stay at her place.",.", I asked hopefully

"Yeah, of course!", it looked as if his face lit up.

After we cleaned up around the bar Buck wished us a goodnight, getting ready for the over-night crowd. He only got his usual customers then, so we didn't need to help. Dally took me back to his room.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out tonight. I don't know what I wouldn've done if you weren't there, but I mean you didn't have to….", he went on

"Shut up, it's fine", I said smiling

He took a step closer to me. I think he wanted to kiss me. Oh god, I wish he could, but I don't know if I could handle it. It would take a while for me to let somebody be close to me like that again. Then again, I let Dally hold me while we were swimming. Whenever I was around him, I forgot everything around me when I was with him.

I snapped out of my trance when I felt Dally's hand brush some hair out of my face. Shit, he was trying to make a move. I was okay when he held me, so I guess I'll be alright with him kissing me…..

When I was younger, I went to my grandmas place to set off fireworks. They were so amazing to watch. I always wondered how so much energy could fit into such a small tube. When I watched them explode, I could never take my eyes off of them. Tonight I felt as I were the firework exploding. I could feel my heart on fire and sparks going through my arms and legs.

Dally pulled away and looked like he was trying to hold a smile. I was mesmerized, but pretended not to be. We just stood there looking at each other until he spoke up.

"Hey, so you said you and your friend were in a fight, why?"

"That's personal", I said trying to forget.

"Yeah, im sorry", he Said scratching the back of his neck

"It's fine, but I need to call her to tell her to eat shi- I mean tell her I'm staying here. "

"haha, you're funny. Theres a phone outside my room, go ahead.", he said

"kay", I walked to the phone. I started dialing Courtney's number. The phone rang.

"Hello?", Courtney said

"Um hey, it's me. I found a place to stay, so I'm not staying with you. Ya dig?", I tried saying casually

"Ughh, Sure, do whatever you want whore. When has that stopped you before", she spat

I could feel the tears start and I bit my lip. NO! I could not cry. Not here! Not now!

I walked back into Dally's room and I could tell he knew something was up.


End file.
